License Test Fail
A '''license test fail '''is a failure message that appears in Gran Turismo games. The message it appears when the player exits of the course, collides a obstacle or a barrier or it fails to achieve the time required to obtain bronze trophy. Gran Turismo 1 When a license test is failed, the camera rotates in 360 degrees and the "Fail" message appears along with the time reached by the player. In the Japanese version if the player fails, it shows the message "You failed" and the screen where the player wins a license it shows the "FAILED" message in flashing red GT1_License_fail.png|License test fail in Gran Turismo 1. PlayStation_-_Gran_Turismo_(J)_-SCPS-10045-_27_06_2019_16_48_02.png|License Test fail in Gran Turismo 1 (JP version). PlayStation_-_Gran_Turismo_(J)_-SCPS-10045-_27_06_2019_16_39_14.png|The fail result in the Japanese version of Gran Turismo 1. Gran Turismo 2 When a license test is failed, the theme when completing a race or license plays, and the "FAIL" text appears in red. Above the "FAIL" text it appears another orange text that it says "Off of Course" if the player exits the road or "Crash!" if the player crashes into a barrier in force. Alternatively if the player fails to achieve the time required to obtain the bronze trophy, a timer set by player appears in red along with the screen blanking a bit. GT2_License_Fail.png|License test fail in Gran Turismo 2 (if the player exits the road). GT2_Fail_Crash.png|License test fail in Gran Turismo 2 (if the player crashes into a barrier). GT2_Fail_time.png|License test fail in Gran Turismo 2 (if the player fails to complete the license in time). Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec and Gran Turismo Concept When a license test is failed, the screen goes obscuring and the "FAIL" text appears in yellow. Alternatively if the players fails to complete the license in time required for bronze, the "TIME EXPIRED" text appears. GT3-ASpec License Fail.png|License test fail in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. GT3-ASpec License Time Expired.png|License test Time Expired in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec (if the player fails to complete the license in time). Gran Turismo 4 Prologue When a license is falied, like in GT1, the camera rotates in 360 degrees and the "FAIL" text appears. Screen Shot 2019-07-13 at 9.50.28 AM.png|License test fail in Gran Turismo 4 Prologue. Gran Turismo 4 When a license test is failed, the song "Oh Yeah" by Yello plays and the game screen goes to squared along with a "FAIL" text. In the international versions of the game NTSC, the colors drain once fail while in the european PAL version, it doesn't drain the colors. GT4_License_test_fail.png|License test fail in Gran Turismo 4 (European Version). GT4_License_Test_Fail_NTSC.png|License test fail in Gran Turismo 4 (International versions) Gran Turismo PSP When a license test is failed, like in Gran Turismo 4 the screen goes to square but at this time centered and the "Failed" text appears above the image. GTPSP_License_test_fail.png|License test fail in Gran Turismo PSP. Gran Turismo 5 When a license test is failed as well some special event like the Jeff Gordon NASCAR School, the Top Gear Test Track Special Event or some events in Grand Tour, the screen goes obscuring and the "Disqualified" text on yellow appears. GT5_License_Fail.png|License test fail in Gran Turismo 5. Gran Turismo 6 When a license test is failed as well as well some events like the GT Academy, the Ayrton Senna Tribute, like in GT5 the "Disqualified" text on yellow appears. Unlike the previous game the screen doesn't obscur completely and some text below the "Disqualified" text appears depending how you failed like exiting out of the track, bumping into obstacles or cars. Alternatively if you fail to achieve the time required for bronze, it only shows the "Time's Up!" text appears below in the time reached by the player. GT6_License_Fail.png|License test fail in Gran Turismo 6. GT6_License_Time's_Up.png|Time's Up! variant in Gran Turismo 6. Gran Turismo Sport Now in this game is called "Driving School". When a Driving School is failed, like in GT PSP the screen goes to square and in the center, but at this time, the "Failed" text appears in the game screen and below the "Failed" text appears some text depending how you fail the license. GTS_License_Time's_Up.png|Driving School fail in Gran Turismo Sport (if the player fails to achieve time required for bronze). GTS_Driving_School_Fail_Off_Track.png|Driving School fail in Gran Turismo Sport (if the player exits off of the track). Category:Gameplay